gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Süßviech
Krams Bla bla bla Mr. Freeman Andereres Zeug 1. Dein Name ist? --> Julia 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Juli, Süßi 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? -- Sommer 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Ja 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Höchstens was aus der Keksdose meiner Oma :D 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Nö 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> Siehe Frage 6 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Metal oder Punk 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> Nee 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> In manchen ja 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Nicht wirklich 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 26... danke für die Alpträume 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> 4 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> Ein wenig 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Im Kindergarten, ja 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Star Wars ist keine Farbe, oder? 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> Spanien 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Jepp 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Irgendwas mit Medien, wie es heute so gerne gesagt wird. 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Heat, Scarface, Der Pate, Star Wars, Herr der Ringe 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Naaaajaa... mir reicht Herr der Ringe und TES schon. 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Ja 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> Ja 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Filme waren super, die Bücher waren brilliant 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Ich benutze prinzipiell immer verschiedene. 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 23:25 27.Welches Wetter? --> Mondig, wenn man das so sagen kann. 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Feen sind klein und fliegen rum, Elfen sind die Dinger aus bspw. TES 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> ... Arschloch! 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Nö 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Joah 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Jepp 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Bin ich doch schon... ARRRRRRHGG! oder so... 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Rock 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Beides nicht so meins, aber wenn dann Lordi 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Eisen ;) 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Beides! 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Bogen 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Bürste 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nein, das hab ich vor vielen Jahren aufgegeben :'( 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Siehe Frage 6 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Grau-Grün 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> Righty Right! 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Wie bitte? 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Nö 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Klar 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Nicht wirklich 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Naja, im Laufen war ich immer gut. 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nö 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> ,,Ich habn Glas voll Dreck, Ich habn Glas voll Dreck! Und rat mal was da drinn is!' - Hailerer. Diese Aussage triffts gut :D 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Nicht wirklich 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Elefant 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Da fällt mir so spontan keine ein, hab mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Von einem Jungen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Finger, Sport, Knochenbruch 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Nö 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Static X - Destroy All 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Jepp 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Ich wüsste nicht was an mir auffällig sein sollte. 63. Eissorte? --> Waldmeister, Schokolade oder Karamell-Cookie 64. Buch --> Metro 2033: Im Tunnel 65. Wort? --> Gustaf Gans 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Mein Zimmer 68. Computerspiel? --> Am Computer eher Taktik/Aufbaustrategie-Spiele wie z.B. Age of Empires oder Anno 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Mensch ärgere dich nicht. 70. Sportart? --> Laufen 71. Sportspiel --> Keine Ahnung 72. Klamotten? --> Wahrscheinlich mein rot-kariertes Hemd und ne schwarze Jeans. 73. Süßigkeit? --> Kekse 74. Beschäftigung? --> YouTube, Joggen oder eben Videospiele 75. Schulfach? --> Fremdsprachen, Naturwissenschafen 76. Musik? --> Metal (Slipknot, Slayer, Iron Maiden,...), Punk (Pennywise, Millencollin, Bad Religion, T.S.O.L.,...) 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Ellen Page 78. Baum? --> Eiche 79. Blume? --> Rosen 80. Lied? --> Pennywise - American Dream 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Wie bitte? 82. Ausrede? --> Hab keine 83. Witz? --> Ein Neutron will in eine Bar, da sagt der Türsteher: ,,Heute nur für geladene Gäste.' 84. Kinofilm? --> Der Hobbit 85. Fantasywesen? --> Keine Ahnung 86. Comic? --> Scott Pilgrim 87. Ballspiel? --> Basketball 88. Getränk? --> Afri-Cola 89. Band? --> Hab ich schon irgendwo da Oben beantwortet 90. Musical? --> Gibt keins 91. Landschaft? --> Berge, Meer 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Zeit vor-/zurückspulen aber OHNE selber zu Altern 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Kugelschreiber 94. Farbstift? --> Rot 95. Schmuck? --> Ich trage wenig schmuck 96. Wildtier? --> Fuchs 97. Freizeitpark? --> Da kriegen mich keine 10 Pferde rein 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Da oben 99. Gemälde? --> Gibt keins 100. Wetter? --> Regen 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Lego 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Zu oft im Radio gehört 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Nö 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> Vor ca. 3 stunden 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Bio, einfach weil ich den Stoff schon lange beherrschte. 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Mathe 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Sauerkraut, ALLES aus Bayern außer Schnitzel 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Google deinen Scheiss selber! :D 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Mit Gabel und Löffel 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Vielleicht 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Nö 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Rumbrüllen... ? 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> Ich bin eher für die guten 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Nö 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Nein 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Käse 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Ich kann mich nicht erinnern 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Da oben 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Nö 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Wie bitte? 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Ist 'ne Zeichnung von Simone Kesterton, mir wurde gesagt das die Zeichnung genau wie ich aussehe. 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Darüber möchte/darf ich nicht reden. 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Siehe Frage 6 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Nö 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Evangelisch 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Nö 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Irgendwann im Sommer, glaub ich 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Vor 3 Monaten 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Grippe 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Nö 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Nö 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Sparen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Jepp, ziemlich oft 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Nein 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Keins von beidem 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Klar 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Aufjedefall 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> 2 Brüder 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Mir sowas von egal :D 141. Welche Größe? --> Keine Ahnung 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> Klar 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> Ja war ein richtiger Text 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Wer sol das sein? 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Linksbündig 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nein 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> 0 Grad C 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Kommasetzung 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Nicht das ich wüsste, ist zulange her 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Nass :D 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Schreibfähigkeit 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Klaro 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Duplo 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> Auf wen bezogen? 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Äpfel 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nö 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> ... 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nicht das ich wüsste 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Jepp 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> So um die 50 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Diese Frage -.- 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Keine verdammten Fragen mehr :D 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Frage 163 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Nö 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Nö 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Nö 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> Einen Kaktus :D 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Klar 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Nö 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Gruppenfoto von mir und ein paar Freunden 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Guck doch selber nach. 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Tolik oder Artjom aus den Metro-Büchern 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Jo 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Action, Comedy, Thriller 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Reine Zeitverschwengung :D 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> 30cm 179. Wie groß bist du? --> 1,70m 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Nett, weltoffen, verspielt, verpeilt. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Druck, Lebendig begraben zu werden, Schmerzen 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Lieber nicht 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Betrügen 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Darüber denk ich nochmal in Ruhe nach 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> Nein 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> JK 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Keinen blassen Schimmer 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> 4 Stück 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Endlich aus der Wg Ausziehen :D 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> ,,Auf meiner Party gibts statt Torte Omelett, und statt Topfschlagen spiel'n wir Mortal Combat." - Dendemann 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> ,,Das halte ich für reine Spekulation." 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> Mir doch Latte. 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> Zu viele 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nö 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Ganz gut würd ich sagen 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Nicht in schriftlicher Form, durch das Fehlen von Gestik und Mmik kommt es oft zu Missverständnissen und Streitereien. 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Frage 145 ? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> ,,Endlich fertig!"